Scott MacDonald
Scott MacDonald is an actor who has appeared in all of the Star Trek spinoffs. He has played various Star Trek roles, but is best known for his portrayal of the Xindi-Reptilian, Commander Dolim, during the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise. After his first appearance as Tosk, he was promised a less makeup intensive role in any future Trek appearances. However, three more characters he played required extensive makeup, that of a Romulan, a Jem'Hadar and a Xindi-Reptilian. However, he did get the opportunity to play a human in "Caretaker", the pilot episode of Star Trek: Voyager. This remains his only appearance as a human on Star Trek. During this episode, his character was placed in command of Voyager while the senior officers were away. This was a rarity for a non-regular character in Star Trek. His 1993 appearances as Tosk and N'Vek on Deep Space Nine and Next Generation, respectively, were his first television roles. Non-''Trek'' TV credits that followed include appearances on Law & Order, Frasier (starring Kelsey Grammer), Kindred: The Embraced (with Jeff Kober and Brian Thompson), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence), Chicago Hope, ER, Charmed (with Michael Bailey Smith), The X-Files, Family Law (with Christopher McDonald, Tracy Middendorf, and Salli Elise Richardson), The Practice (with Bill Smitrovich), CSI, Crossing Jordan (with Cliff deYoung, Miguel Ferrer, and Clint Howard), Stargate SG-1, The District (with Roger Aaron Brown, Frank Novak, and John Savage), The West Wing, and JAG (with Scott Lawrence, Richard Lineback, and Zoe McLellan). MacDonald was a recurring actor on the HBO series Carnivale, on which he played the role of Burley. Among those he worked with on this series were fellow Trek alumni Adrienne Barbeau, Clancy Brown, K Callan, John Fleck, Ellen Geer, Leonard Kelly-Young, Thomas Kopache, John Carroll Lynch, Matt McCoy, Diane Salinger, John Savage, and Time Winters. MacDonald also had a recurring role on Brannon Braga's series Threshold, starring TNG actor Brent Spiner. MacDonald also worked with Jacqueline Kim on this series and apepared in at least one episode written by Mike Sussman. MacDonald also appeared in a 2003 episode of The Lyon's Den called "Trick or Treat". Also featured in this episode were former Star Trek: Voyager cast members Roxann Dawson and Robert Picardo, fellow Deep Space Nine guest star Steven Weber, and Enterprise co-star Rick Worthy. Three years later, MacDonald was seen on Boston Legal, starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois. MacDonald has also appeared in a number of films, beginning with 1993's Fire in the Sky (with Noble Willingham). In 1996, he played the title role in the horror movie Jack Frost, and returned to the role for a direct-to-video sequel called Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman in 2000. (The latter also starred Ian Abercrombie). And in 2005, MacDonald gave a memorable performance as Drill Instructor Fitch in the acclaimed war film Jarhead. His other film credits include Bad City Blues (1999, with Simon Billig, Michael McGrady and Jim Metzler), Seven Girlfriends (1999, with Olivia d'Abo, Michael Buchman Silver, Stephanie Erb, Steve Vinovich, Georgann Johnson, Lisa Lord and Ivar Brogger), and Straight Into Darkness (2005, with Daniel Roebuck and David Warner). He can also be seen in the made-for-TV movies The Rat Pack (with David Andrews, Brad Blaisdell, and Dey Young) and Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999, with Marjean Holden, Tracy Scoggins, and Tony Todd). External Links * MacDonald, Scott MacDonald, Scott MacDonald, Scott MacDonald, Scott MacDonald, Scott de:Scott MacDonald es:Scott MacDonald nl:Scott MacDonald